Blind Sight
by Tamago-dono
Summary: Maybe if things had been different he could have lived a normal life, but they weren't. No one had bothered to check the aftereffects of the killing curse, and so no one noticed that little Harry Potter was blind. A cry from his magic called a friend to him. Missing from society and believed dead no one believed it when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire Blind!Smart!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**T****ITLE: Blind Sight**

**summary: ****Maybe if things had been different he could have lived a normal life, but they weren't. No one had bothered to check the aftereffects of the killing curse, and so no one noticed that little Harry Potter was blind. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my ideas. Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling**

**AN: One potato, two potato, three potato, four, I bet you aren't reading this anymore. **

**WARNINGS: minor swearing and possible bad grammer**

_**Italics – Harry's thoughts**_

**Chapter 1 – Beginnings**

_A young boy, about 6 years old lay on the muddy ground as boys around him kicked him over and over, his clothes tearing and falling into the mud. The other boys laughed at his misfortune and left the malnourished child lying in the mud, his shirt ripped to the point where it could only be called a rag, and bleeding profusely. Almost unconscious young boy dragged himself through the mud, one of his legs bent at an odd angle. He kept dragging himself along for a few moments till his hand brushed a warm stone in the mud. _

_The young boy had found the stone a year earlier, when hiding from his cousin, and since, had always kept the stone on him, never letting another know he had it, lest it be taken by his guardians, freaks weren't allowed belongings._

_The young boy drew comfort from the small stone, the permanent warmth emitted from the stone let the boy find security in the cold mud and rain, providing the boy hope but today, the even the stone couldn't provide the boy the energy he needed to return home, and very quickly the boy's energy failed him and he passed out in the mud. _

_The next morning the young boy woke with a start to the sound of his very angry uncle. "Boy! How dare you not come home last night!" the man bellowed as the boy winced. The man then proceeded to life the boy up by rags that were once his shirt and drag him back towards his house, ignoring the wincing, and groans of pain from the boy as one of his legs failed to hold his weight, and he collapsed. As the young boy fell he clutched the stone, and prayed for the pain to stop, the stone responded in kind by heating up and provided the boy with some relief from his pain, as his uncle picked him up yet again. _

_Unbeknownst to both the uncle and the boy, a country away a man and his wife were woken to the sound of screeching from a machine, their search for an alchemic stone completed. The man, Nicolas Flamel would soon find himself in England where he had the most interesting day of his very long life._

_Not two minutes later, as the uncle dragged the boy to the street Nicolas Flamel arrived, haphazardly dressed in an old suit, missing the tie and his hair in a mess with a small device in his left hand that could easily be mistaken as a mobile phone, if it weren't for the dial on top or the weird beeping it was making. _

_The reason for his arrival however, was completely forgotten as he saw a massive man – who could quite easily be related to a walrus – dragging a young boy, who looked about five down the street. Never one to let children be injured he promptly went to intervene._

"_Excuse me sir," Nicolas began, startling the man as it was only 4 o'clock in the morning and the street had been deserted a moment earlier, "but I really don't think you should-"_

"_I don't care what you think, this is my deranged nephew, and I'll treat him as I please," he said cutting Nicolas off_

"_In that case, I'll report you to child services," Nicolas responded, frustrated by this man's lack of care for the child_

"_See if they care, they know he's a little freak. Terrorising the other kids and running amuck," He said, walking up the drive to his house_

"_Now see he–"Nicolas started, before the man cut him off again_

_As he opened the door again, his face now purple the man roared, "LEAVE! This conversation is finished!" He finished slamming the door in Nicolas' face. Prepared to go and take his case to child services, Nicolas turned to leave, but paused as he heard the man exclaim, "Bloody Albus Dumbledore leaving us this little shit to look after." _

_Eyes widening as he realised the boy must be a wizard, Nicolas tried the door, and upon finding it locked pulled out his wand, and gave it a small wave, unlocking the door and walking in, to see the child thrown into the cupboard under the stairs, and the man stalking down towards a different room._

_Mind racing, and absolutely furious, Nicolas sent a silent stunner at the man, and grinned satisfied, as he hit the floor with a _thud._ Denying his strong urge to further punish the man on the floor, Nicolas turned to the cupboard, unlocked it and asked the boy "Young one, are you ok?" _

_To which he received a prompt reply of, "Why are you so bright?"_

"_Bright?" asked question Nicolas, confused_

"_I can see you, I can't see anything," the boy replied, startling Nicolas as he noticed a band of old fabric wrapped around the boys head for the first time_

"_Oh, well that's easy to fix, let me take this blindfold off," said Nicolas, reaching around the back of his head and undoing the knot holding the fabric to the boy's head. To say what he saw shocked him could be considered an understatement, and the disfigurement he saw would cause him many sleepless nights. _

_The boys left eye was completely green, like the killing curse, and glowed eerily, the right eye however, was more shocking, it was black and shrivelled, completely dead, so was most of the very scarred skin around the boys eyes._

"_You're… blind," stated Nicolas, reapplying the blind fold to the boy_

"_Yes sir," replied the child softly_

_Denying his curiosity and to prevent pestering the boy, Nicolas went on to ask "That man who was holding you before, was he your uncle?" _

"_Yes sir, he was taking me home because I couldn't find my way last night," replied the boy, as Nicolas first noticed the odd angle his leg was bent at, and observing that it was probably broken_

"_Well, would you like to come with me, my wife will heal your leg, it doesn't look like you can walk on it?"_

"_My uncle would be angry if I left with someone else," replied the boy shyly_

"_Don't worry little one, my wife and I will look after you," said the man_

"_Will you make me go back to them?" asked the boy hopefully _

"_Not if you don't want to," replied the alchemist, before telling the boy to gather his belongings. When the boy grabbed only a few belongings and said that was all he had, Nicolas' anger grew, and he arranged a small present for the family, before saying, "Now hold my hand tightly and we'll get you somewhere safe."_

_Obediently the little boy grabbed the older man's hand and the two vanished into the air, arriving a moment later in the dining room of Flamel Mansion. Knowing that his wife was already awake, as she woke when his alarm went off he called out for her, and a moment later she appeared, and said, "You left here to find a stone, and returned with a boy. What have you been doing Nicolas?"_

"_He was being abused Perenelle, what could I do?" the aged alchemist countered sheepishly, now remembering his reason for leaving that morning_

_The lady sighed before saying, "Alright, we'll sort this out later, let me have a look at him."_

_Nicolas watched as his wife leave and sighed, before looking at his device to see if the stone he'd been looking for was still there, unfortunately it wasn't, it would probably be a long time before he found another trace of it._

_A few hours later Perenelle led Nicolas into a room where she had placed the young child to sleep, before she asked, "How did you convince his guardians to give him up?"_

"_Umm istunnedthemandtookhim," Nicolas said quickly_

"_Excuse me," _

"_I stunned them and took him," Nicolas said sheepishly_

"_So according to the wizarding world, someone just kidnapped Harry Potter?" asked Perenelle_

"_Wait… He's Harry Potter?"_

"_You didn't think to even check his name?"_

"_I was more worried about removing him from their care," replied Nicolas, going to the boy, and lifting his bangs to see his scar, "Could you fix his eyes?"_

"_No, too far damaged to be fixed by magic," Perenelle said sadly_

"_That's a shame, come, let's leave him sleep in peace," Nicolas said, leaving the bedside and following Perenelle out the door, before pausing, as he saw a faint purple glow from inside one of the boys hands. Moving closer to investigate Nicolas saw the magic stone he'd spent so much time looking for in the boy's hand and chuckled to himself. Maybe he'd be able to help the boy see after all. _

In a large mansion in France a young English teen woke up in his bed as he recalled the day that his life had changed. 8 years ago he was just a little blind kid, but now Harry James Potter was a mage in training, a potions master and budding alchemist, despite his blindness.

In the past 8 years he had gone from a malnourished little boy to a strong teenager who was studying advanced magic with his mentor, and adoptive father Nicolas Flamel. He was quite skilled in the mind arts, as well as potions, alchemy and elemental powers. "Harry," a voice called, prompting the teen to jump from his bed and run towards the living room where his "mother" Perenelle Flamel was calling from, his navigational skills allowing him to travel without his mage sight, a unique ability which he developed with the help of Nicolas and Perenelle to allow him to see.

He had also become a champion on the duelling circuit where he played under the title The Blind Duellist, his unique way of seeing allowing him to predict and dodge attacks quite easily, combined with his spell repertoire made him quite a formidable opponent.

"Yes Mum?" asked Harry as he arrived

"We've had a change in plans, it seems that you must return to Britain this year" explained Perenelle

"What happened?" he asked, curious as to the change of plan

"Your name was entered into the tri-wizard tournament being held at Hogwarts this year," stated Perenelle

"What!?" asked Harry surprised, "How can I be entered into a tournament without my consent?"

"We think your name was entered on a piece of paper from one of your junior school pieces of paper from when you were at the Dursley's, which was written by you which counts as your consent," explained Nicolas

"Seriously? I doubt I would have even been able to write then… And who bothers looking that far to find something I wrote?"

"Dumbledore and Voldemort would be my guess. Someone knows you're still alive, and they've entered you into this competition to bring you out of hiding," explained Nicolas, his faith and respect for Dumbledore having dropped a lot over the past 8 years

"If I have to compete, then I will. But I don't like this," Harry said

"Neither do I Harry, but

"I believe Britain is going to be in for a big shock," said Perenelle as Nicolas nodded.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Gates, imbued with magic, most likely wards keeping the school safe. Need entrance without breaking wards. Most likely the magical signature of staff or ministry official. Lacking both. Must break wards for entry. Wards too strong for one person to break… bugger. Magical signature close… half giant? _

"Excuse me sir. Can you open the gates for me?" asked the man, Harry Potter standing outside the gates

"What yeh here for?" asked the magical inside the gates

"Meeting the headmaster," Harry replied quickly

"Musta forgot to tell me abou' yeh. Lemme jus' open them," came the reply from the half giant

"Thank you, sir, what was your name by the way?"

"I'm Hagrid."

"Well Hagrid, I'll be seeing you around," said Harry walking off in towards the castle, before stopping in front of the doors and unleashing his magic to explore the envirnoment

_Doors, made up of magically enhanced wood, centuries old by the feel of them. Most likely the entrance to the castle, large amounts of magic inside, probably from the castle. Another room connected afterwards, full of people._

Quickly pushing the door open just enough to slip inside the castle Harry continued through the Entrance Hall towards Great Hall where he decided he should make an entrance. Pushing the double doors in front of him open Harry strode into the hall.

Inside the hall, all noise suddenly stopped as an unknown man pushed open the large doors to the Great Hall. He wore a long black cloak that blew in the non-existent wind in a way that would make Snape proud. He had medium length, messy black hair and a piece of black fabric wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. In his left hand he held a wooden staff with a purple crystal like ball on the top.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here" asked a Scottish voice from the head table

_Demanding, sits slightly off centre to the right… probably deputy headmistress…_

"I'm Harry Potter, and I'm here because I have a tournament I need to win and a ministry to sue," Harry stated with a smirk, causing the great hall to erupt into shouts and yells, drowning out all else.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**So, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? (please don't choose the last one) Please review, any and all feedback is appreciated… unless you're flaming me… that isn't appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: Blind Sight**

**SUMMARY: Maybe if things had been different he could have lived a normal life, but they weren't. No one had bothered to check the aftereffects of the killing curse, and so no one noticed that little Harry Potter was blind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my ideas. Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling**

**AN: Wow, I was so surprised by all the positive responses, also glad that people want the pairings to be the same as the ones occurring in my head, it would look a little odd if I just ignored every pairing suggestion and went with my original thoughts… Also… someone reviewed in Spanish… and the person who wanted to borrow this idea you wrote an anon review, which isn't conducive to replies…**

**Rewritten as of 9/06/2014**

**WARNINGS: minor swearing**

_Italics – Harry's thoughts_

"_Italics with speech marks" – French_

**Chapter 2**

"_Name, Harry Potter, purpose, win Triwizard Tournament," Harry stated with a smirk, causing the great hall to erupt into shouts and yells, drowning out all else._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Six purple fireworks coming from Dumbledore's wand was all that was required to return order to the great hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts Mr Potter."

_Centre stage, oozing magical power… must be Dumbledore_

"Wish I could say it's a pleasure, but it really isn't. I'm only here to ask about the escape clauses in this tournament," replied Harry coldly.

"Escape clauses? Why would we need escape clauses?" asked a man from the head table

"Can I ask your name first sir?" asked Harry

"Bagman, Ludo Bagman," he replied

"Well, Mr Bagman –"

"Ludo Please,"

"Mr Bagman, the reason you have escape clauses is to prevent situations like this one, where I am forced into this tournament without my consent and because I can't leave decide to sue the arses off both the ministry organising this tournament, and Hogwarts, for failing to provide the adequate defences like they were sworn to in the contract between the three schools," explained Harry smugly, "So, I'll ask again, how can I not participate in this tournament without losing my magic? Or would you rather I ask the question, how much money can the ministry lose before they go bankrupt?"

"Now see here Mr Potter, this is not the fault of the ministry, we did everything we could, unforseen things happen, there is no reason to start suing people," started another person at the head table

"Well, Mr?"

"Mr Crouch, surely you've heard of me?"

_Crouch… signed consent to me going to Dursley's… organised this tournament _

"Yes, Mr Crouch. I recognise the name you organised the tournament didn't you? Which means you would obviously know all about it then, so how do I leave this tournament?" Asked Harry

"You can't leave, you must complete the tasks or lose your magic," replied Crouch tensely

"Well then, I guess I'll be competing, do expect a visit from my lawyers though. Now then on to accommodation, I expect my own quarters with a potions lab, gym and duelling ring, please arrange them for me," demanded Harry

"Arrogance just like his father, are you,-" started a man to the left of Dumbledore. Harry observed the heavy amount of loathing from the man, as well as trace amounts of magic lingering on his fingers and hand, suggesting that he was either a potioneer or a herbologist.

"Now, Harry my boy, you certainly don't want your own quarters, come up here, we'll get you sorted into a house for you to stay in," said Dumbledore

"Sort me? I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was a student attending Hogwarts. Do tell me, did you miss the reply letters I sent every year saying I was completing my schooling elsewhere?" asked Harry smirking

"Sorry Mr Potter, I never received these letters. Perhaps it would be best if you stayed in one of the house dormitories to meet some people your age," replied the headmaster tersely

"This is really no way to treat a guest, since I am here as a guest of the school and against my will, I will make this clear to you. I will be staying in private quarters inside the school or I'll be bringing my own quarters like the other schools. I am also not a member of Hogwarts, don't treat me as one. Am I clear?"

"100 points from Gryffindor for your insolence Potter!"

"Obviously someone needs to clean out their ears," said Harry sarcastically

"Now see here Mr Potter, this is the most prestigious school in Europe," started the lady to the right of the headmaster as a grey mist descended over her, ignoring outcry from the other schools, "You are privileged to be enrolled in the school of your parents. It would dishonour them not to continue their legacy and attend this school."

"IT WOULD DISHONOUR MY PARENTS!" Harry bellowed, magic rolling off his body with such strength the ground started shaking, before cynically continuing, "You'd know all about that wouldn't you? Was leaving me on a doorstep as a baby honourable? Was it honourable to steal funds from the Potter accounts? Was it honourable to force me to participate in this tournament? Don't you dare talk to me about honour."

"Was that really necessary my boy?"

"I am not your boy. To you headmaster, it is Lord Potter. Now I do hope you'll have that room ready for me by the time I've finished eating dinner. It has after all been a long day. If you wish to negotiate on any of the terms I've given you please talk to my layer Mr Johnathon Noble," said Harry, smirking as he 'saw' the headmaster's mood change when he heard the name, before he moved to the table to his left and sat down to eat.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The rest of the night passed rather quickly, after dinner Harry was directed to his private quarters where he promptly made his way to his bed and fell asleep after casting a spell to wake him at 5. Getting up quickly when it went off Harry quickly dressed himself and made his way back through the castle to where he entered the previous day, while noting that his mage sight was strengthened due to the ambient magic in the school. Making his way outside he started to run around the school grounds. Since he'd been adopted by the Flamels Harry had begun running, it enhanced his muscles and allowed him to enjoy the natural smells and sounds that his heightened senses allowed him to experience.

When he'd got older Nicolas had suggested he do some strengthening exercises as well, and quickly his morning run had turned into a full on workout consisting of running, push-ups, sit-ups and various other muscle strengthening exercises as well as some meditation for magical awareness.

Two hours later Harry had finished his workout routine, showered was walking around the castle creating a map in his head so he would know where to go for his classes when he noticed one of the magical signatures he recognised from yesterday's meeting in the great hall in the classroom down at the end of the corridor. Noticing the person start moving towards the door the young wizard debated whether or not he should leave, or confront the person who had insulted him the previous night.

"Mr Potter," the person interrupted his thoughts

"Yes Professor -"

"McGonagall, Professor McGonagall," stated before continuing, "Would you like to join me in my office for a few minutes, I would like to discuss your timetable for your stay, and I would like to apologise for my behaviour last night."

Noticing the regret that the woman in front of him was showing Harry hastily agreed, also eager to discover if he'd be allowed to do the classes he wanted to at the level he wanted. He quickly followed the professor through her classroom to her office, and taking the seat she offered him.

"Mr Potter, I would like to apologise for saying not attending Hogwarts would be dishonouring your parents. It was wrong of me to say such things about them, they were some of my favourite students when they were here, and I'm sure they would be proud of you. I just wish they'd had a chance to see the person their son had grown into, James would've been proud of you standing up to Professor Dumbledore like that" said the professor before she wiped her eyes with a cloth

"Its ok professor, I understand that you were not in full control of your actions last night, and I in turn would like to apologise for my actions last night, it was not your fault I ended up with the Dursleys like I did," replied Harry

"Thank you Mr Potter. Before we talk about your subjects can I ask why you wear that band of fabric around your eyes?" asked the McGonagall

"Why do I wear this band? That is an interesting question professor, and one of the reasons I was annoyed last night. I wear this band around my eyes to hide them, most people find looking into my eyes an unpleasant experience."

"Why would it be an unpleasant experience? And how can you see if you keep your eyes covered?" asked the confused professor

"I can't see professor, I'm blind. One of the effects of being hit by the killing curse was that I lost my sight. As for why people don't like looking into my eyes, it would be best to show you," explained Harry as he removed the band from his head to show his eyes a pure killing curse green, which gave the witch across from him the chills, and around his eyes the skin a dark blue, almost black colour, signifying that it was almost dead.

"Oh my," McGonagall gasped as Harry returned the band to its previous position, "I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what it would be like to live without being able to see."

"Its ok professor, I've learnt to live with my disability. I can still see using my magic instead of my eyes. It works like a muggle sonar radar, have you heard of them?"

"No, what are they?" asked the professor

"They send out sound waves, and when the wave hits an object it bounces back to the original point from where the waves originated, and from how long it takes the waves to return to their source they can calculate the location of objects. Similarly I send out my magic and when it hits an object it tells me where that object is and I can avoid it, furthermore I am able to tell where other magical objects are, be it people of artefacts due to my magic picking up the magical signature of the object," explained Harry omitting some information, "Anyway, that is enough on my way of seeing, can we work out my timetable now?"

After a moment composing herself McGonagall agreed and asked, "What is your prior experiences with magic? What have you studied and what would you like to study?"

"My adoptive father has been teaching me magic since he adopted me when I was 8. He has taught me Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology Potions, Alchemy, Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Duelling. I would like to continue with all of these whilst I'm here, although I may be slightly ahead of the curriculum here due to the fact that my father was only teaching me," said Harry

"I can put you in classes for Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts, however we don't have a Duelling or Alchemy class. I will ask you to come with me after breakfast today and the various professors will test your skills to see which class level you will be attending. How do you do Ancient Runes if you can't see?" she finished

"When you write different runes you imbued them with a certain amount of magical power for them to work, and in doing so it allows me to see the different runes," Harry quickly explained

"Ok, thank you for your time Mr Potter, if you come and see me after breakfast I'll take you to meet the other professors and we'll test your skills."

"Thank you professor, I'll see you after breakfast," said Harry, before raising himself from the chair he was in and leaving the room, heading down towards the great hall to catch the end of breakfast.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in," came McGonagall's voice from inside the staff room, prompting Harry to open the door and walk inside where the staff of Harry's selected subjects were assembled. "Mr Potter, we are going to go through and assess your skills in the various subjects which you want study during your stay at Hogwarts. You may not know, but I am the Transfiguration professor. Professor Flitwick is the charms teacher, Professor Babbling is Ancient Runes teacher, and Professor Moody is the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Both Professor Sprout and Snape, Herbology and Potions professors are busy patrolling the halls at the moment, you will be put in your age group for those classes. Now please, show me your Transfiguration skills."

A hour later Harry had satisfied the four teachers and it had been decided that he would take Charms with the 7th year Ravenclaws, which was combined with the Beauxbatons delegation, Transfiguration with the 6th year Gryffindors, Runes with the 5th year Gryffindors, Defence Against the Dark Arts with the 6th year Hufflepuffs, Potions with the 4th year Hufflepuffs and Herbology with 4th year Gryffindors.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**There we go chapter 2. R&R please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: Blind Sight**

**SUMMARY: Maybe if things had been different he could have lived a normal life, but they weren't. No one had bothered to check the aftereffects of the killing curse, and so no one noticed that little Harry Potter was blind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my ideas. Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling**

**AN: Sorry for the length between updates, also a few point to address**

**Harry wasn't put into a high level of potions because Snape sucks. Snape hates Harry, and Harry's blind which theoretically make potions harder. Also Workplace health and safety would have a seizure at a blind person with so many explosive ingredients. Also… Timetabling issues**

**Also I've edited the first two chapters and replaced them, they're just better versions of the original. Also sorry for the long update, I promise I won't take so long in the future**

**WARNINGS: minor swearing**

_Italics – Harry's thoughts_

**Chapter 2 – Of headmasters, pranksters and classes**

Cursing slightly at his timetable Harry left the staffroom after being assessed by the teachers for each subject. He was quite annoyed that he wasn't in a higher level potions class, but the professor hadn't even turned up to asses him he'd just said put him in with the first years, but McGonagall had thankfully over ridden that order.

He walked most of the way back to his room lost in his thoughts until he almost arrived and noticed two people – their cores almost identical, indicating they were probably twins – around the corner trying to gain access to his room. Stepping around the corner he cleared his throat loudly, almost laughing when the two students jumped in fright.

"Hello there Sir, -" one began

"We didn't see you there -" the other continued

"What brings you to this -"

"Abandoned part of the school?"

"Well I was just wandering round after meeting with the teachers and I saw these two poor little lost boys outside my room, and I thought to myself, 'It's been a long time since I had some fun, let's see how hard it is to make them scream'" Harry said, magic crackling around him in the air and creating a very intimidating and powerful aura, while also trying to not break his façade and start laughing.

"Make us -"

"Scream?" they asked weakly, the fear rolling off their bodies

Yes, I will -" Harry started before a loud ding sounded from his staff, "well, that was quick, well then, a quick spell and I'll be off, _coagmentum"_

"Well that was -"

"Completely useless -"

"Wasn't it?"

"Give it a moment to work boys…" Harry started as he watched the two boys start laughing at him, until one bumped the other and the magic started taking effect. The bodies of the two boys joining together to make the two of them into one person, "Oh look the twins just became conjoined twins, good day my friends… or should I say friend? Doesn't matter, I have headmaster to meet, a ministry to sue, and somewhere along the way I hope to eat lunch."

He finished just before a small girl walked around the corner and handed him a piece of parchment before saying, "Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you."

"Thank-you, I was wondering how long it would take for him to send this," he started while taping the parchment with his staff, "hmm 11:30 meeting time, does this man not care about people missing lunch?" he asked rhetorically, "Oh well, I'm sure the esteemed headmaster won't mind me grabbing some food before I meet him, I might even stop to have a chat with Professor McGonagall about creating a map for lost students, or maybe the school nurse, as these boys obviously can't remember they have a map in one of their pockets. Regardless, I'm sure the headmaster of this establishment won't mind if I'm a bit late, after all, no one ever told me where his office is," he finished before leaving a now conjoined set of twins gaping in his wake.

"Well Gred, I do believe we just got beaten at our own game," one head spoke

"I think you might be right Forge…"

"Err… Fred, how are we meant to walk?"

"Haven't the foggiest George, haven't the foggiest…" said Fred before the two heads burst out laughing, and in the shadows Harry disappeared, smirking to himself as he labelled the two slightly different magical cores with the names Fred and George.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Three sharp knows at his door bought the headmaster from his thoughts regarding the attitudes, and apparent skill of Harry Potter. "Come in, Mr Potter," he called.

As Harry entered the room he felt the magic from various instruments, portraits and the headmaster wash over him, whilst also noticing a hidden room behind a bookshelf, and the magic that laced a bowl of sweets on the headmasters table, he also noticed a set of runes on the door that identified anyone who touched them. "Have a seat Mr Potter, you're three hours late."

"Well Headmaster, I simply couldn't find your office, it isn't easy finding places when you're blind, and everyone would just laugh as if I should know the answer. I also lost track of time, the elves here make very good food and I have no way of telling the time due to my lack of sight," Harry lied smoothly as he took a seat across from the headmaster

"Ah ok Mr Potter, should I assign a guide for your stay in the castle?" asked the headmaster.

"A guide would be nice, I met a set of twins earlier who seem to have a very good understanding of the layout of the castle. I do believe their names were Fred and George, can I request them as my guides?" asked Harry in an amused tone

"Fred and George Weasley? No, I don't think that would be acceptable Mr Potter, they are quite renowned pranksters," replied Dumbledore

"Well, I'm sure I'll be able to find myself some more acceptable people in the next few days, anyway, I'm sure you called me here for a reason," said Harry, quite bored by the machinations of the headmaster

"Ah yes, Mr Potter, I wanted to ask where you've been for the past eight years, you gave the whole wizarding world quite a when you didn't turn up to school three years ago," said the headmaster

"I was living with my mother and father in France," Harry replied

"You are aware your parents died when you were one?" questioned Dumbledore

"Sorry, I meant my adoptive parents who took me eight years ago after seeing the abuse I suffered at my aunt and uncle's house. I do believe I have you to blame for that," accused Harry

"I merely thought-" Dumbledore started, before Harry interrupted

"I don't care what you thought, you were wrong. I'll forgive you this time, but I am in control of my life, not you, and you'd best forgot about any master schemes you have in mind for me."

"Yes Mr Potter, I believe that is all for today, best of luck in the tournament."

"Thank you headmaster," replied Harry curtly before leaving the headmasters office. Only a few moments after Harry had left did the headmaster realise that he'd forgotten to ask why Harry wore a blind fold

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Harry Potter, our new celebrity," started the Professor Snape as his fourth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class started, "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"In most cases the draught of living death sir, but when added to the essence of mandrake can be used to make a powerful restorative potion," replied Harry quickly, ignoring the loathing the professor was displaying

"What are the three major ingredients used in a basic healing draught?"

"For a basic healing draught the three major ingredients are sliced asphodel root, essence of baneberry and boomslang skin, but the asphodel root and boomslang skin can be replaced with dragon's blood and a stabilising agent, normally ginger or honeywater to make the potion more effective," Harry said as he noticed a different emotion appear in the professor

"If I were to add Galanthus Nivalis to an exploding potion, what would occur?"

"There are three possible reactions depending on the state of the exploding potion. If the potion was active and about to explode the Galanthus Nivalis would counteract the explosion and render the potion useless. If the potion were to be in a dormant state the Galanthus Nivalis would activate the potion. Finally if the potion was heated to 98 degrees Celsius the Galanthus Nivalis would not affect the potion in any obvious ways, but would make a larger explosion when activated."

"Tell me the uses of an oculus potion and the limitations of it," ordered the professor

"The oculus potion is used to restore the drinker's sight and can counteract the Conjunctivitis curse, but cannot be used to restore eyesight to someone who has lost their eye or eyes, and cannot restore any damage to the optic nerve rather than the lens of the eye," Harry stated as he recalled the potion he had done most of his research into

"So Mr Potter, I have heard about your blindness," started Professor Snape, ignoring gasps from the students as they realised why Harry wore a blind fold, "Why do you not use the oculus potion to restore your eyesight?"

"The oculus potion is a cure, not a preventative, if the eye is in a degenerative state left from some curses, like a permanent withering curse to the eyes, then the eyes will be restored, and gradually eyesight would be lost again. As I was hit in the eyes by a killing curse, my eyes are technically dead, this potion gives me sight for at most an hour ten minutes its effects wear off due to the intense amount of magic required to counteract the curse's affects."

"Well class, I hope you all took notes on that. For the rest of today's lesson you will be making a regermination potion, instructions are on the board," barked Snape, as the class hurried off to get their ingredients from the store cupboard, and Harry pulled the ingredients he needed out of his bag, identifying each one by the magic they emitted.

"Mr Potter, why are you using poppy head in your potion?" barked the professor

"It's used to enhance the rat spleen used in this potion, and enhances the potion for use with most magical plants," replied Harry

"Correct, but that was not in the instructions on the board, you get zero for today's assignment and detention with me tonight, 8:00 my office," ordered the professor smugly

"Yes sir," replied Harry quietly as Snape walked away, "Excuse me," he started, nudging the girl next to him, "what do the instructions say to use?"

"Hellebore, Castor oil, and jewelweed," the girl replied quietly

"Thank you," said Harry, "by the way, you didn't mention your name earlier"

"Susan Bones," she replied quickly

"Nice to meet you Susan, I'm Harry."

"Mr Potter, this is a potions lesson, not a talk fest, another detention with me tomorrow night, and stop talking or it'll be for the whole week!" yelled Snape

"Yes sir."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Oi Potter," came a voice – or was it two voices – from beside Harry, drawing him out of his thoughts before his first transfiguration class.

"Fred, George, or should I just go with Forge, since you're now one person?" inquired Harry as he noticed that his spell from earlier hadn't worn off yet

"We don't really" the first head started

"Care what you call us" the second head continued

"Just tell us"

"How we can undo"

"This terrible curse"

"No one else can help us"

"And we really don't fancy"

"Being stuck as one person"

"For however long this"

"Terrible, terrible curse lasts"

"Well, Mr and Mr Weasley, or should I just say Mr Weasley since you're now one person? I don't know my way around this castle, and your esteemed headmaster thinks I need a guide. How would you like to be my guide?" asked Harry

"Us?"

"You want us"

"The notorious Weasley twins"

"The greatest pranksters"

"Hogwarts has ever seen"

"To guide an ickle"

"Little fourth year"

"Around a castle"

"We usually call home?"

"If you don't want to, I can find someone else to solve my problem, and you can try, and probably fail, to find someone to reverse my spell," said Harry seriously

"Ok"

"We'll do it"

"We'll guide"

"The marvellous"

"The fantastic"

"The brilliant"

"Harry Potter"

"Around this old"

"And simply amazing"

"Castle,"

"And make sure"

"He is never lost."

"I knew I could count on you! The spell will wear off in an hour and you'll be back to your former selves. Shame really, I quite like you like this," replied Harry as the classroom door opened allowing the students inside where a tabby cat was sitting on the teachers desk.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**There we go, chapter 3. I won't write all the classes. Next chapter, detention and DADA**. **Please R&R**


End file.
